Kito Kurama
He is the 13th division captain of the Gotei 13 and a former 3rd seat officer of the Stealth force. At a very young age he discovered his talent as a Kido expert. He became a shinigami after his older brother was killed by a hollow. Through intense training and determination for revenge he quickly rose to the rank of Captain. Appearance He wears a standard captain’s uniform, and wear his Zanpakuto in his back. He also short black hair, and green eyes. Personality Is very wise, and is very determined to complete any task assigned to him. He feels that he has to protect everyone close to him as he has known the pain of lost by losing his big brother. Kito believes in keeping peace in Soul Society and following the rules that Soul Society provides. Kito can also become very annoyed with those around him when others give a view point that he can't agree with or that they act as if they are superior to others. History Kito lived in west rukon of Soul Society with his older brother Shun in which they had to steal food just to survive. Later in life Kito encountered a hollow in soul society and tried to fight it on his own with just his bare hands, but he would be taken down by the hollow, suffering severe injures. His brother intervene and was quickly killed by the hollow. A soul reaper appeared and attacked the Hollow saving his life. Ever since that encounter he wanted to become a soul reaper so he would have the power to defeat any hollow and use the skills he gained to protect those who are dear to him. He entered the Shinigami Academy and discovered he had a talent for kido. After graduating the Shinigami Academy he was promoted to a 4th Seat officer of the second division, the captain of the second division saw his skills with Kido and hand to hand combat which allowed him to become apart of the stealth force as well as being promoted as a 3rd seat officer in charge of the maggot's nest. 40 years later Kito would take the Captain’s exam and take his place as the 13th Division’s squad captain. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kito is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his sword in a variety of ways to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponent. His skill in swordsmanship is evident as he was able to take on three hollows with just one strike of his sword. Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain Kito has a great amount of spiritual pressure he can even create lightning storms in the immediate area he is in if he doesn't have control over his powers. Enhanced Durability: Kito has shown that he can take most attacks without being affected by them, he even allows himself to take an attack on purpose just to see if he can survive it. Expert Strategist & Tactician: KIto has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. Shunpo Expert: Kito is highly proficient in flash steps. In battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. Kidō Expert: Kito is highly proficient in Kidō and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. Hakuda Combatant: Kito is a skillful expert in Hakuda with his previous association with the Stealth Force and being put in charge of the Maggot's nest, while being a 3rd seated officer in the second division at the time. Zanpakuto 'Munasii' *'Shikai': Bring all creation to their knees Munasii. He takes a step backward when activating his shikai. Appearance: A Katana with a blue hilt *'Shikai Special Ability:' It fires a lightning hound at the opponent. It also creates a loud vibration that stuns the enemy which keeps them from attacking. *'Bankai:' Kurai Munsuii takes the form of two black kadachi blades.Electricity surrounds the user and produces a long black wire on both Kodachi blades. **'Bankai Special Ability:' Creates a field of lightning that can strike an opponent, it can also make lightning daggers that can stab the enemy. The blade can also increase the users reflexes that it gives the user the speed that can match even the fastest of flash step users. Its final ability allows the user to create a ball of lightning at the tip of the blade and it the attack hits then it will destroy the opponents body from the inside out with a multiple lightning strikes. Trivia *Plays video games in the world of the living. *Likes to train with his subordinates Quotes *" I will bring protect the peace in Soul Society." *"I lost everything because of the actions I took, and I will not allow those that I care about to repeat my mistakes." * " If you thought that I was lying your surely mistaken the path you walk will destroy you if your only motivation for being here is to bring destruction."